


Roadtrip

by drumrockstar21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Random Fluff, i love the idea of Adrien buying something like a hatchback, post-reveal, thats just what he would do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumrockstar21/pseuds/drumrockstar21
Summary: Just a short Adrinette fluff!





	Roadtrip

Adrien was finding it hard to keep his eyes on the highway. The giggling raven haired girl next to him was a little distracting. 

Actually, more than a little distracting. 

Light giggles echoed through the hatchback. Whatever offhanded joke he had just made paid off. It solicited the most beautiful noise he would ever know. She spoke through her laughter and the sound was nothing short of harmonious. 

"W-why is your car black and green huh? Little 'Look at me I'm Chat Noir!' don't ya think?" She mimicked, wiping a tear from her smiling cheek.

His easy smirk came naturally. "Nah, everyone just assumes I'm a big fan with a lot of money. Which is completely true, as you know."

"Oh I know how much you loveeee yourself, trust me." She teased.

"Well, how could I not?" He teased back. 

Another giggle, "What love yourself?" She kept laughing till he answered. 

He chuckled at her with a gentle half-smile "No, how could I not trust you?"

Marinette came to a full halt. It was just such a dazzlingly sweet moment that she had to. She took in his calm, smooth motions as he navigated the turns of the road. The way his hair ruffled into a mess before reshaping to it's produced form when he turned his head silenced her. She became acutely aware of her own breathing. 

He turned to see her and a blush rapidly rushed across her face. Looking away from his bright green eyes was the only option. She focused rather on the same-shade-green pinstripe, off center of the car bonnet. 

If he noticed a change, it wasn't mentioned. Her answers to any questions were all together shy now. Each word was stated bashfully. She noticed too, that he always jumped at the chance to compliment her. Anything from baking, crime fighting, to just herself in general was a target for his chocolate-sweet comments. 

'Has he always been like this?' She consciously asked. 

Her memories resoundingly replied. 

'Yes.'


End file.
